This invention relates to the cultivation of mushrooms and other fungi, especially shiitake (Lentinus edodes).
Inventors have long sought a method for efficiently and quickly cultivating fungi, especially Shiitake, because of its great demand and relatively limited supply.
Shiitake and other mushrooms are usually cultivated on logs or in cellulose based substrates. Among the methods using a cellulose based substrate are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,965 to Mee and U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,163 to Pellinen. Mee also teaches the use of a cellulose based substrate in a microorganism impermeable flexible container which is then sealed and sterilized. However, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,228 issued to Murata, removal of the mycelium from such containers often causes damage that reduces productivity. Other methods also have been tried. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,014 to Weber teaches the use of hemp stalks and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,122 to Becsy teaches the use of agricultural wastes.
There are many drawbacks to the various methods for growing shiitake currently in use. Growing shiitake on logs in the traditional manner is slow and inefficient. Cultivation of shiitake in microorganism impermeable flexible containers (commonly known as "space bags") offers advantages over traditional methods, but still does not provide a satisfactory production rate.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method of cultivating fungi, especially shiitake.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved culture medium for the culture of fungi, including shiitake.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a more efficient and faster method of raising fungi, including shiitake.